Attention
by omi1
Summary: Oshitari and Atobe successfully captures Tezuka's attention in an unusual manner. *coughs* pron *coughs*


**Attention  
by omi**

Oshitari Yuushi changed out of his white doctor's coat happily, humming to himself as he shrugged on his coat. After months of last minute emergencies and interruptions and rescheduling, he and his lovers had finally managed to schedule a long awaited holiday together -- Oshitari patted the air tickets in his front pocket smugly -- and now all that was left to _do_, was to swing by and collect his lovelies and they could finally just _go_.

_Hawaii, here we come..._

With an jaunty bounce in his step, he stepped out of the office, past the nurses station.

"Bye, Dr. Oshitari Have a nice trip!" One of the younger nurses, Yamaguchi Suzume, smiled pertly at the handsome doctor.

"But won't you miss me while I'm gone?" Oshitari flirted back automatically as he signed off with a flourish on his last outstanding patient report.

A stern voice broke in, "It'll be infinitely more peaceful while you're gone, doctor!" The matron of the ward stood behind them, holding a clipboard to her girded chest.

"Matron Takasago," Oshitari clasped his hand to his heart in mock pain, "I'm so hurt now I _have_ to find a whole bevy of Haiwaiian beauties to help heal my pain."

"I'm sure," the matron sniffed haughtily, as she struggled to bite back the merest hint of a smile.

Oshitari grinned back roguishly, and waved a final farewell. "Don't miss me too much, I'll be back back in two weeks!"

The younger nurse looked wistfully after Oshitari's back as he vanished through the closing doors. "It's not fair, why are all the really good men all taken?" she pouted, pink-cheeked. "Ahh... I want to go to Haiwaii with Dr Oshitari too"

The matron hit her lightly on the head with her clipboard. "Stop dreaming, girl! You don't stand a chance!" She scolded. "Back to work! Have you prepared the medication for the patient in room 17 yet? People's lives are in the balance here, move it!"

"Hai, hai..."

The matron's eyes went briefly to the door, and she laughed silently to herself, _You'll be lucky if those two even let you within fifty feet of a Hawaiian beauty, boy'o._

By this time, Oshitari was already speeding in his silver Maserati GT; within ten minutes, he swerved to a stop before the grand marble floored entrance of the Atobe building. He parked there (after all, there _had_ to be some perks to husbanding the richest man in Japan -- other than the obvious, of course) and went up to his lover's office with long accustomed ease.

"Are you ready, Keigo-sama?" he asked, smiling, as he opened the door. "Haiwaii awaits with bated breath the glory of your speedo'd splendour on her shores."

Atobe Keigo looked up from behind his desk and glowered.

"Ah," Oshitari blinked, and his smile fell away. He was well aware that _that_ particular glower from _this_ particular lover did not bode well for their holiday plans. A smallest frown began to form between his brows, and Oshitari padded slowly towards his lover.

"Don't you dare tell me you're stuck in Japan for some bloody meeting again," he said, his already deep voice dropping even lower in face of this potential crisis. "I swear, this time, meeting or no, I'm going to kidnap you and Kunimitsu and lock the three of us up in our hotel suite and never come out again."

Atobe looked straight into his eyes with a heated look that sent blood rushing to his lower region, and drawled, "You promise?"

A slow smile curled around Oshitari's lips, and he leaned down closer towards his lover. "Don't you trust me?" he murmured, just as his lips were about to close upon Atobe's.

"Good." Atobe stood up abruptly, knocking Oshitari down to the floor as he did so. "Hurry up then," he looked imperiously down at his slightly stunned lover. "I know which meeting room Tezuka is in."

"Ah?!"

Atobe led him down a warren of lush carpeted corridors, and finally stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like the others they had passed by so far, and pushed the door open.

A roomful of people turned to stare at this sudden interruption.

Atobe ignored all glares loftily as he walked to the front of the table, where an impeccably suited figure stood. Tezuka Kunimitsu gazed expressionlessly at the two interlopers at his meeting. Atobe seated himself at the front of the table with the perfect assurance of the person whose name was carved onto the building's side, ignoring Tezuka's steady look as he did so.

Oshitari followed quietly, coming to a stop before Tekuza and the seated Atobe. He essayed a smile to the rest of people in the room, the one he'd perfected in the course of his profession to reassure patients and their family and loved ones. "I apologise for the interruption, but I'm afraid Atobe and I already have a prior engagement with Tezuka."

One of the older men at the table frowned and spoke. "We know Tezuka-san will be leaving on a trip later today, that is why it is so important that we get this business cleared up before he leaves." He glared at Oshitari. "This is a billion-dollar contract that we are talking about here. Surely it is more important then an appointment between old school friends?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Then, Tezuka spoke into the tension-ridden quiet.

"I will elaborate very briefly upon the legal ramifications of the contract, and then take any questions you may have. We will wrap up this part of the meeting in thirty minutes, after which, I will take my leave and my assistant, Tomoi-san will take over." His beautiful sonorous voice carried to every part of the room, the tone brooking no disagreement. It was perhaps a measure of his personal charisma that no one objected, not Atobe and Oshitari, nor the gentleman who spoke earlier.

Oshitari glanced briefly at Atobe, who showed no inclination of leaving the room, and dropped into the empty chair beside Atobe with a slight sense of resignation.

Tezuka waited until he had the attention of the room again, and began his brief. "Now, regarding the contract between all parties involved in the proposed erection..."

Oshitari laughed out loud at that, and hastily pretended a coughing fit. The people around the table all looked towards him and frowned at the disturbance, and he nodded apolegetically back at them, his shoulders still shaking. Tezuka's eyes flickered towards Oshitari once, and moved away as he continued.

Oshitari waited until everyone was once again absorbed with the meeting before leaning over and asking very softly into Atobe's ear, "What is this about a party for a proposed _erection_... and more importantly, are we invited?" His breath puffed warmly against Atobe's neck.

Atobe rolled his eyes and muttered back sotto voce, "Of a _building_, you randy fool. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Oshitari sighed deliberately into the sensitive skin along Atobe's ear and neck, his breath moving a few soft tendrils of dark grey hair. "Pity..." His voice was like a caress on bare skin. "It would have been much more interesting if we were talking about an erection of another kind..." His hand dropped as if by accident onto Atobe's thigh, and Oshitari proceeded to show Atobe precisely what _kind_ of erection he would be infinitely more interested in.

His hand slid on the fine wool of Atobe's suit trousers, and up to the juncture between his legs. A warm stirring there only served to encourage Oshitari further.

As his hand stroked, he looked lazily from under lowered lashes at both his lovers; Atobe was staring fixedly at Tezuka, as if intent on his words although the stiffening shaft under Oshitari's hand proved otherwise, while Tezuka continued his presentation seemingly unaware of the actions just a step away from him.

Oshitari knew better though. The solid teak table prevented anyone sitting opposite from noticing the proceedings happening 'under the table' as it were, while the rest of the people sitting on his side were blocked by the strategic placement of his chair. Only Tezuka, standing a step away, had a perfect view of what was happening. Tezuka's voice rose and fell within the room, "_-- any openings or penetrations within the building shall --_"

Oshitari's smiled deepened as he listened with all apparent interest, even as his hand tugged nimbly at Atobe's zipper. Atobe moved then -- his hand gripping Oshitari's wrist with a death grip -- "What do you think you are doing?!" he gritted out lowly between clenched teeth. His erection pulsed under Oshitari's hand.

Oshitari looked innocently at Atobe, "It's not _my_ fault Kunimitsu-kun keeps talking about erections and penetrations," Oshitari whispered back, his voice a low drawl in Atobe's ear. "I'm only a simple doctor, with simple... urges. In any case, it's all _his_ fault that we're stuck here, instead of doing something else." He blinked then, long thick lashes lowering once and then rising in a blatant display of flirtation.

"Besides," he murmured with a hint of mischief glowing in his eyes. "Don't you think we should punish him a little for delaying our trip?"

Atobe leveled a long considering look at Oshitari and slowly, his grip on Oshitari's hand loosened. A tiny smile curled on his lips, and the sole heir to the Atobe empire slid lower in his chair and slowly parted his legs, providing even greater access for Oshitari's clever hand.

He pulled the zipper down, and without much effort, guided Atobe's erection out into the air, when it stood proudly in the air.

Oshitari brushed along the side of the proud shaft with a finger, up along the folds along the head and circled it gently. Atobe began to breath slow, deep breaths. His eyes were half-lidded, hot with barely contained desire. There was a slight hitch in Tezuka's voice, barely perceptible except to those two listening for it, but he recovered quickly and continued his presentation, carefully _not_ looking at his exhibitionist lovers.

Oshitari merely smiled, and he slowly traced the delicate vein of Atobe's cock, down to the wiry curls of the curls at the junction of his legs, and round its base. His touch was maddeningly light, and Atobe shifted in his seat, arching slightly up into Oshitari's hand in quiet protest.

"Na... You can't just sit back and have all the fun. We don't want Kunimitsu-kun to feel all left out, do we?" Oshitari looked meaningfully at the still-talking Tezuka. Atobe made a tiny moue of dissatifaction, and he threw a black look at Oshitari which promised revenge for the teasing.

He threw an equally black look at Tezuka, who was the cause of the current situation, and glowered at him for a long moment. Abruptly, Atobe stretched out an elegantly shoe'd foot, and planted it squarely on Tezuka's crotch.

While Atobe didn't precisely _kicked_ him as such, the shock of the impact still had Tezuka slightly doubled over. He coughed dryly, and hastily waved back the people who would have gotten up to help. There was no way he was going to let strangers get an eyeful of his lovers, and more to the point, the foot at his crotch _hadn't budged an inch._

Tezuka stared warningly at his two lovers, who returned blindingly bright smiles/smirks at him. Oshitari's hand was _still_ toying with Atobe's erection, and the pleasured man simply sat back, assessing his reaction with a sharp-edged amused smirk, his foot pressing with increased pleasure at his groin.

Tezuka felt a sudden urge to strangle his lovers. He took a sip of water to cover his momentarily loss of control, and quickly considered his options as he drank.

He knew Oshitari and Atobe were upset -- they had been planning this trip for months now. He'd planned to apologise to the two for the slight delay, but it wasn't as if he was cancelling the trip. And now _this_. His heart nearly stopped when Oshitari started to give Atobe a handjob, but he'd managed to continue with his presentation by the simple expediency of ignoring whatever his lovers were doing... But now, it seemed that they were bound and determined to get his attention by any means neccessary...

Tezuka closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath to fortify himself. He put the glass of water down with a steady hand, and nodded at the table. "Let us continue --" and if there was an increased strain in his voice, no one commented.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest in his life.

As he spoke on boring construction contractual issues, Atobe's foot pressed insistently at his crotch, moving around the growing tentage there. The cold hard leather of Atobe's shoe, so different from the warmth of his lovers' hands or mouth, was strangely erotic as it pressed on the most sensitive area of his body. Worse, Atobe moved in a subconscious reflection of Oshitari's hand on his cock. As Oshitari palmed his erection with growing speed, so too did Atobe pressed against Tezuka's cock with increased pressure.

Tezuka could feel a thin layer of sweat spring up all along his back and his mouth seemed to move automatically, talking about possible liabilities and penalties for reneging on the contract terms, even as his focus narrowed to the single shoe pressing against his body.

He knew, almost to the second, when Atobe finally came. As his body shuddered with a bone-deep tremour, his feet grounded into Tezuka's crotch with almost painful intensity, before falling limply onto the floor.

Tezuka could only laugh wryly to himself, as he struggled to bring his own erection under control while answering the questions raised by the group.

Finally, his presentation, and all the seemingly endless questions ended, although if anyone asked, Tezuka could barely remember what was asked, or, for that matter what he's replied. All he could think was how to be rid of all these extraneous people around, to get Oshitari and Atobe in an _empty_ room...

And then he'll make them pay.


End file.
